fake_marvelfandomcom-20200215-history
Raina Villanova (Earth-199999)
' Raina Villanova' was an Inhuman scientist devoted to the study of human nature. During her youth, she met Calvin Zabo, a mysterious doctor who gave credit to and explained her grandmother's tales and beliefs passed through her ancestors. She joined Hydra's Centipede Project, aiming to create Super Soldiers where she transformed John Garrett and Deathlok into near unstoppable killers. After Garrett attempted to take over production of Deathlok Soldiers, she left the Project. With the help of Zabo and Daniel Whitehall, Raina was able to locate a Diviner and the Kree city. There, she unlocked the Terrigen crystals within the Diviner, triggering her Inhuman transformation, altering her physical appearance and giving her visions of the future. She was taken in by the other Inhumans and was taken to Afterlife, the Inhuman settlement on Earth, where she used her gift to see several important events before they happened. Raina was later killed by Jiaying when she was about to expose her scheme to destroy all humans. Powers and Abilities Powers Raina was an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. Raina's abilities were clairvoyant in nature, giving her the power to predict the future. Aside from her powers, Raina's transformation drastically altered her outward physical appearance, becoming animal-like and covering her with quills and thorns. Her new form was apparently uncomfortable for her, as her insides felt malformed and she often hurt herself. Superhuman strength: Raina's physiology granted her enhanced strength to a moderate degree. She was able to effortlessly grab and disable different scientists, killing them. She was also able to hold Calvin Zabo by the throat; however, she strength was not equal to Zabo's after she angered him. Superhuman durability: Raina's new form enhanced her natural durability, as she was able to withstand multiple confirmed gunshot hits, albeit feeling slight discomfort, from Jemma Simmons. Thorn protrusion: Raina's upper body, such as her face, head, and hands, was coated with black, sharp thorns that were able to cut any type of solid flesh. Zabo slammed Raina on the ground and cut himself from the top layers of the thorns on her head. Claw protrusion: Raina's fingernails morphed into curled talons that were sharp enough to rip through a man's throat even when he was wearing a hazmat suit. Precognition: Raina had the gift of seeing future events. Through her visions, she accurately described a number of significant events, such as: *Daisy having dinner with her parents. *Gordon returning to Afterlife after suffering a head injury by Hydra. *Daisy saving and rescuing Lincoln from captivity. *The scepter, the Ultron Offensive, and the Battle of Sokovia. *Michael's son would go through Terrigenesis and come out with magnificent powers. *The Iliad and the Monolith. *The War against the Inhumans. *Her own death and her role in bringing about Daisy's destiny. Abilities *'Persuasion:' Raina was extremely persuasive and was highly skilled at making people think that what they want is what she wants. She used this skill to consciously get inside people's heads whether it be by mood, emotion, sense of direction, perception, choice making even strength of will. This ability was key in the plans of the Clairvoyant, who made her the Centipede Project's recruiter. Unlike Lorelei, whose enchantment is magical in nature, Raina's persuasive skills and high charisma came from sounding sympathetic, caring, and sincere about what her mark desired until it ultimately became what she desires. An example of this was her persuasion of Phil Coulson into using the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine. Those who have studied her methods, such as Daniel Whitehall, did not allow her to talk in order to stay ahead of her. Raina was also gifted at convincing people into believing anything she said, doing things that may have a risky effect, or into doing things for her favor though this is most likely due to accurate and relevant information she brings out that comes into place. Her persuasive abilities were evident even back when she was an orphan living in the streets. *'Gifted intellect:' Raina could quickly determine the best words, thoughts, and ideas to say to help her situation for any case; she used her intellect either scientifically, psychologically, or persuasively to get what she wanted done. She used her gift to trick and deceive people, to buy or sell out other people for what she can get out of them or their properties and for her well being even for the purpose of nothing phasing her in her path. She was also very proficient at operating secret agencies and a high tech facility and great at her ability to direct and instruct her operative workers or subordinates. Raina also seemed to be skilled at creating strategies and at tactical analysis seeking out plans ahead of time even recognizing and correcting the slightest flaws and mistakes in transactions unnoticeable. *'Expert scientist:' Raina was one of the creators of the Centipede Serum and was instrumental in creating an army of Centipede Soldiers. She was able to view a blood sample of Skye and learned her relationship with both Calvin Zabo and herself. Raina's research allowed her subordinates to create a vial of artificial GH.325 while Jemma Simmons could not, due to lack of resources. Raina even had answers about the carbine, the Gravitonium with assistance from John Garrett, the Extremis serum with the help of Debbie and even the Diviner. She is very knowledgeable in fields of science such as physics, chemistry, biology, anatomy and medicine. *'Multilingualism:' Upon meeting Scorch for the first time, she understood him even though he spoke in Cantonese. Category:Nuhumans Category:Earth-199999 Category:Deceased Category:Hydra agents Category:Americans